Dreams
by Neko's Revenge
Summary: When a dream gets too real and seems to never end. KandaxAllen Yullen. Shounen Ai
1. Chapter 1

This is just a little story I came up with. Nothin special. Hope ya like!

* * *

"_Yuu. I love you so much. I promise I'll come back unharmed. No matter what."_

"_You better keep that promise."_

"_Of course! I never break my promises. Ever!" _

"_Yuu...I'm sorry...It looks like...This is one promise...I can't keep..."_

Cobalt eyes snapped open, face flushed and panting. _What was that? _Kanda sat up alone in his bed. Allen was on a mission. _I have a bad feeling. _

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

On his way to breakfast, he saw Lenalee walking down the hall, tears streaming down her face.

"Lenalee! What's wrong?" He ran up to her and she looked at him, her eyes red and puffy.

"Kanda. Oh Kanda!" She hugged him and cried. He hugged back.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Allen...He...he..." She cried even harder on his chest.

"Hey, calm down! What happened to Moyashi?" The terrible feeling came back, making him fear for the worst.

"He came back from his mission...but...but..." Kanda couldn't hear the last of her sentence. She was mumbling.

"Calm down!" She put her at arms length and looked into her eyes. She seemed to calm down a little. "Now what happened?"

"He came back in real...bad shape. Kanda...Allen...Allen's...he...He's dying, Kanda!" Kanda's eyes widened at that sentence. _No...Impossible._

"Lenalee, go find Lavi!" With that, he ran to the infirmary at a full run.

When he got there, he saw Komui come out of a room, looking grim.

"Oi, Komui! Where's Allen?" The scientist looked surprised to see Kanda there.

"Kanda? Why are you-?" The samurai fisted Komui's shirt and brought his face close.

"Just tell me where Allen is!" Kanda shouted.

"He's in a private room. But Kanda-," he was interrupted when Kanda suddenly pushed him away. His head was bowed so Komui couldn't see his face.

"How bad is he?" Komui straightened up.

"He's not in good shape. We don't know how long he'll last."

"Che! Make sure no one comes into that room!" The Japanese stormed into Allen's room and slammed the door shut.

Kanda took in a shaky deep breath before walking over to the side of Allen's bed. Allen was beyond pale and you could barely see the rising and falling of his fragile chest. Kanda softly stroked his lover's cheek, a single tear falling down his face.

"You baka Moyashi. You lied. You said you never break your promises." Just then, like a miracle, Allen's eyes fluttered open and looked around. "Allen!" Glazed silver eyes rested on his lover and he gave a small smile.

"Yuu. I'm glad. I didn't think...I'd get to see you." Kanda knelt by the bed, holding Allen's hand.

"Baka! Your gonna see alot more of me, as soon as you get better!"

"Eheh. That's right. When I...get better. Yuu." He looked at his love with sorrowful eyes, smile replaced by a frown. Kanda leaned in closer.

"Don't look at me with those eyes. Your not dying! Your gonna be fine. You promised."

"I know. But I already broke it. Yuu. I love you. Always and forever. No matter what, that will never change."

"No no no! Don't you dare say goodbye!" By now, tears were streaming down Kanda's face. Allen's small smile returned.

"Come on, don't cry. That's not like you." Water started to fill Allen's eyes now.

"Che! Who cares!"

"Yuu. You love me?"

"Of course I do! You know that!" Allen gave a small laugh.

"Say it?"

"I don't need to! You kno-"

"Please?" Kanda gave an annoyed 'che' and leaned in close, lips brushing Allen's, foreheads touching, looking directly into his lovers eyes.

"I love you, Allen Walker. No matter what. Always." Allen's smile widened and he pressed his lips harder to Kanda's.

"Good-bye, Yuu. Take care of Tim for me." Silver eyes slowly drifted closed never to open again. Exhaling one last breath, his chest stopped. Kanda's eyes widened in horror.

"No...No! You can't! You can't! Not yet! You can't die! I love you! You can't leave me alone again! Wake up! Moyashi!" He desperately cried, waiting to hear the retort 'It's Allen!'. But no retort came. Allen was gone and, with no more light in his world, Kanda was going to crawl back into his hole and never come out.

* * *

**Kanda: What the fucking hell? You my moyashi? What's wrong with you?**

**Allen: *crying* Whyyyyyyyyy? Don't you love me!**

**Neko: Of course I do! I just felt like writing this so ha!**

**Allen: *still crying***

**Kanda: *giving death glare at Neko while holding Allen***

Well that's the first chapter. Hope if didn't bore you. Reviews are much appreciated! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

The next chapter! I actually wrote the whole fic at once awhile ago. I just never got to posting it.

* * *

It was a few hours after Allen's death. Kanda was mourning the loss of his only love in his room. A fluttering caught his eye on his desk.

"Timcanpy," he stated dully. The golden ball flew over to nuzzle at his neck. Kana patted it gently. "So you miss your master, too? So do I." Tim left his neck and flew in front of him. He opened his mouth to show a projection. A projection of Allen. Kanda's eyes widened.

"What-"

"Now Timcanpy, only show this to Yuu if I died, okay? No sooner." The image went up and down and Allen smiled. "Good." Allen took a deep breath. Tears that had disappeared a few minutes ago reappeared in Kanda's eyes.

"What the hell is this?" He asked to no one. The image gave a small smile.

"Yuu. If your getting this, that means I died. I don't know how, probably on a mission or something." He gave a soft laugh. "Anyway. I just wanted to say good bye properly. I don't know If I got to see you when I died. I know your probably sad about my death, but please don't be. And don't you dare go back into that little hole you had yourself in when I got to you! I won't forgive you if you do! Got it?" He pointed a finger at the screen and gave a pout. Then a warm smile. "Good-bye, Yuu. I Love you. Always. No matter what." The image stopped talking and just showed Allen's sweet smile. Kanda choked back a sob, tears now streaming down his face.

"You...stupid moyashi." His body fell forward and he pounded a fist into his mattress. He let out a scream of grief that the whole order could hear.

"!"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Kanda shot up, panting and crying, eyes wide. _The fuck? It was a dream?_ He held his head with one hand. _It was a fucking dream._ He started laughing and that's when something shifted next to him.

"Yuu?" He looked over and found Allen staring up at him with sleepy eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Allen!" Kanda glomped his lover, so glad that he was alive and breathing.

"Yuu? What's going on? Is something wrong?" Kanda squeezed tighter, tears still falling.

"No...No, Nothing. Just a horrible nightmare."

"Nightmare? About what?" Allen's voice was like music to Kanda's ears.

"You...you died." He buried his face into his lover's back. "But it was all a nightmare. It wasn't real."

"Yuu? I'm sorry. It wasn't a nightmare." Kanda jerked back to look at Allen's face. There were tears running like rivers down his face as well. "It was real." He smiled and then disappeared.

Once again, Kanda woke with a startled gasp and bolted up in bed. Still panting, sweating, hair a mess, eyes wide, and crying.

"Another fucking dream? What the hell?" He saudenly looked to his side and saw the bed empty. No Allen.

"No. No. No. No! Don't tell me that was real! Don't!" He pelted out his room with out shutting the door behind him and dashed down to Allen's room. It was still dark out, so no one saw Kanda in this desperate state. All the while running, he was thinking, _Please be there! Don't let this be another dream! Be in your room, sleeping peacefully. Please!_

He got to his Moyashi's room and slammed the door open. His eyes widened and he walked over to the bed.

"No," he whispered. There was nothing there. Only sheets and a pillow. Kanda's knees gave out on him beside the bed and his upper body slumped on edge. His head in his arms, he cried. He heard the door open but didn't bother to see who it was.

"Eh? Yuu? What are you doing in my room?" An angel's voice asked. Kanda's head shot up to see Allen standing in the doorway, looking very confused and then shocked. "Eh? Are you crying?" Kanda stood up and pulled Allen into a tight embrace. "Y-Yuu? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just shut up."

"Yuu, your scaring me. Tell me what happened?"

"Your real."

"Huh? Of course I'm real."

"I had a dream where you died. Then I woke up and you were beside me. I told you it wasn't real, but then you said it was and disappeared." Allen smiled and hugged Kanda back.

"This is real Kanda. I'm right here. And I don't plan on dying anytime soon. Come on. Why don't we lie down?" Kanda nodded let go of Allen. They both lied down and wrapped their arms around each other again. Kanda had calmed down by now. They both just lied there and enjoyed each other's warmth until Kanda spoke.

"Hey. I need to ask you something."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Did you have Timcanpy record your last words?" The Japanese felt Allen stiffen.

"Um...Maybe. Why?" He sheepishly looked up at Kanda.

"Do me a favor and delete it."

"Eh? Why? What if I don't see you before I die?"

"Please. It just makes it worse."

"Really? But what if I die on a mission? How will you know-" He was silenced by lips covering his own.

"Just delete it. For the sake of my sanity." Allen giggled at that.

"Okay. I'll delete it later today. Now let's go to sleep."

"Hold it. Why were you even up? It's like two in the morning."

"Well...I got kinda hungry. Hehehe." Kanda sighed.

"You and your stomach. I swear it's gonna be the death of me." Allen gave a nervous laugh. Then a yawn. He rested his head on his lover's chest.

"'m tired."

"Then go to sleep."

"G'night Yuu." With that said, Allen fell asleep immediately. Kanda gave a rare smile and placed a chaste kiss on Allen's forehead.

"Good night, Allen. I love you."

* * *

**Allen: I'm alive! ^_^**

**Kanda: You better be! *glares at Neko***

**Neko: Hey! I could've kept him dead ya know! You better be grateful!**

**Kanda: Go burn in hell.**

**Allen: Kanda! You want me dead? *insert Kicked puppy face***

**Kanda: I never said that!**

**Neko: Yes you did.**

**Kanda: When?**

**Neko: When saying something bad about me, Allen could stay dead. **

**Allen: Nooooooooooooooooo!**

**Kanda: ...Shit.**

**Neko: HA!**

**Well I'm gonna end it one that note. Otherwise it will go on forever~! I hope ya liked the story. Reviews are much appreciated! ^_^**


End file.
